<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estações by EliseMoniz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240284">Estações</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseMoniz/pseuds/EliseMoniz'>EliseMoniz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Personificação, Trabalho original - Freeform, Trees, figura de linguagem, mas não como o Groot, ninguém é como o Groot), publicado em outras plataformas, yes I said trees, Árvores (sim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseMoniz/pseuds/EliseMoniz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somos todos sentimentais, pessoas criativas sem nunca nos atrever a pensar no mais bizarro na vida real, como rios, árvores e outros elementos da natureza tendo sua consciência, mas qual seria o motivo de não o terem? Não os compreender não significa que não há."</p><p> </p><p>| One-shot | | figura de linguagem! Personificação! | | Também postada no Spirit pelo nickname ywtaka, pelo Inskired como ywtaka e no wattpad como elisemoniz|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nenhum - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estações</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esse é meu primeiro trabalho aqui no ao3, uma idéia que tive há muito tempo, Estações é meu xodó então espero que gostem. Sem beta, por acaso.<br/>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu fui deixada com leveza num buraco que, para os humanos, seria considerado pequeno; mas para mim era enorme. Vi os raios de uma grande bola amarela me acolherem e minha colega marrom me cobrir por inteira com ajuda de mãos de aparência áspera.</p><p>Não lembro quanto tempo fiquei inerte ali no escuro, faz muito tempo sinto a terra ao meu redor ficar úmida e mais úmida até que de repente sinto algo chocar contra a superfície, me lembrava de momentos em que eu sentia alguma coisa líquida cair contra a minha companheira esta era gentil, mas essa era violenta parecia estar com raiva. Não parava de chocar-se. Me assustava; fazia um barulho alto demais para eu, um ser de tão pouco tempo de vida, poder entender. Eu pensava que com toda a confusão na superfície, me faria mal porém quando aquilo me atingiu, eu me senti extremamente viva e enérgica; queria gritar por mais!</p><p>E eu tive.</p><p>O tumulto na superfície havia parado, mas abaixo dela, não. Estava tudo estranho, eu estava estranha, de repente a energia que outrora fora me dada não era o suficiente. Eu estava tomando do solo que gentilmente me abraçou e lentamente eu me expandia mais e mais ate sentir uma parte de mim se romper e com rapidez algo fino surgindo deste rompimento foi o mais fundo que pode no solo, e ao mesmo tempo senti outra parte minha ir com pressa para cima ate atravessar a última camada de terra e assim eu tive meu mundo vivo e iluminado outra vez²</p><p>No começo pude ver gigantes de um belo marrom e um verde muito vivo. Não sabia exatamente como soube o nome daquelas cores, parecia puro instinto. Queria ser grande como estes e mal esperava para que esse momento chegasse. Era tudo tão novo e empolgante.</p><p>Meu desejo estava perto de se realizar, várias luas² se passaram desde que meu primeiro caule, antes verde, atravessou o solo e conheceu o dia pela segunda vez.</p><p>Andando calmamente vinha um humano de aparência desgastada e uma humana de estatura baixa de uma energia invejável, fato notado pelo esforço infrutífero de fazer o ancião andar mais rápido. Eles Pegaram um objeto com formato estranho e furos; derramaram o que havia dentro em mim, algo transparente e muito bom. Me senti vivo mais uma vez.</p><p>[...]</p><p>A dupla aparecia de repente o que me alegrava, era bom ter companhia dos dois. Sem que eu percebesse o velho humano não veio mais.</p><p>A garotinha no outro dia andava cabisbaixa segurando o mesmo objeto que fora usado antes numa mão, e na outra arrastava uma coisa que eu descobrira há pouco tempo chamar "mochila".</p><p>A sua aparência estava péssima. Ela fungava fortemente, vermelhidão era visível em seus olhos, seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, os pés arranhões, seu tênis sujo de terra. E ainda assim tão diferente do seu "eu" habitual de de outros momentos alegre ela andava de cabeça erguida até meu "eu" jovem e do lado ao meu sentou.</p><p>Cansada, ela desabou, e chorou e gritou pondo sua dor para fora ate restar um soluçar agoniado. Era possível ouvir ouvir ela dizer em meio aos soluços "vovô" repetidas vezes. Eu sentia uma necessidade imensa de consolar aquela que cuidou de mim, pedia para os ventos me ajudarem a levar um dos meus galhos à ela, mas de qualquer forma eu não a alcançava, estou muito alta e assim por um momento desejei não ter crescido tanto.</p><p>A calmaria veio. Nessa altura a jovem parecia ter se acalmado por completo quando ela levantou a cabeça apoiada em meu tronco e uma ventania nos atingiu, e ao mesmo tempo jogava os cabelos da pequena e esta fechava os olhos em um apreciamento mudo.</p><p>Parecia que era tudo o que a pequena precisava, um pouco de calma e algo reconfortante. Obrigada, vento! Você não entendeu mesmo, mas obrigada.</p><p>Repentinamente ela vasculhava dentro da mochila e tira um objeto retangular, em seguida abre e começa a falar como se estivesse se dirigindo a mim, e na verdade ela está, o que é muito estranho! A estranha humana foi contando sobre sua breve vida, apresentou-se como Drica e falou de seu avô que havia morrido e da falta que ele fazia.</p><p>Nesse dia, Drica me contou sobre o mundo através do objeto (que depois descobri se chamar "livro") geométrico, me ensinou o nome das coisas e em troca eu lhe dei sombra e um bom lugar para descansar ate sua velhice e por fim a sua morte que aconteceu em meus braços.</p><p>Ela havia me dado um nome também, Lizzie, o qual eu guardo com carinho, embora eu nunca possa pronuncia-lo.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Passaram-se dias. Nesse período a neta da minha humana veio - uma adolescente apenas - e olhou com nostalgia para o parque mesmo que ainda passasse às vezes, muitas lembranças foram construídas não só perto de mim, mas por todo o lugar que é grande o suficiente para as minhas raízes não alcançarem a irmã mais distante.</p><p>Meses se passaram e ela veio algumas vezes mais ate mim, descansando em meu tronco. Outros da família e amigos fizeram o mesmo ate que anos se passaram e eu fui deixada para trás.</p><p>As estações vêm e vão, me alertam dos anos que se passam. Não sei mais que ano é e nem se os humanos de tempos atrás estão vivos.</p><p>Vi muita coisa com o passar das estações coisas que me fascinaram como o dia em que o sol foi dominado pela lua e em seguida tudo escureceu. Não tardou para o céu ficar limpo outra vez. Isso aconteceu há três noites atrás.</p><p>Hoje, num dos meus galhos mais altos ha um ninho de passarinhos, todo dia de manhã a mãe pousa e vai a caça de minhocas; hoje o pequeno passaro mãe não fez sua habitual rota, pois, quando pousava, humanos viam e ela se assustou e foi pra longe de mim. A medida em que eles se aproximam risadas são ouvidas até que eles caem no chão e eu percebo que são um casal na flor da juventude. Imersos na sua própria bolha, o garoto lentamente se aproxima e sela os lábios nos dela demoradamente em seguida deita na grama ao lado dela e assim ficam, num silêncio agradável observando o céu.</p><p>O pássaro voltara voando por cima deles para depois voltar ao seu ninho.</p><p>O garoto levantou-se de modo abrupto como se lembrasse de algo e puxou a namorada junto, em direção a mim.</p><p>Um momento belo fora criado, palavras doces foram jogadas ao pé do ouvido da moça e um sol iluminou o seu rosto com a beleza de seu sorriso e este sol foi o suficiente para dar coragem ao jovem apaixonado. Ele tirou um objeto pontiagudo da mochila, não era um lápis parecia mais um estilete. Ele se aproximou do meu galho mais forte e cravou o objeto no meu tronco ate fazer uma marca visível e profunda; não via, apenas sentia as lascas caindo e a voz doce da humana sussurrar "E V"⁴ em surpresa e encanto. E nesse instante eu soube que iria lembrar desse momento por muito tempo.</p><p>E eu tinha razão. Ja se passara bastante tempo desde o acontecimento com os enamorados e o parque começava a decair. Aos poucos minhas irmãs árvores estavam desaparecendo, ou melhor dizendo: derrubadas. Casas, estabelecimentos comerciais, predios foram dando lugar a elas como as estações que me atingem que fazem mudar de cor ou apenas cair as folhas, a paisagem está mudando de cor: está cinza e a natureza e as folhas.</p><p>O lugar agora tornou-se apenas a sombra do que era outrora, pequeno, mal cuidado e lixo por todo lado cobrindo a paisagem como ervas daninhas.</p><p>Estava tudo normal ultimamente, os adolescentes que passavam comentavam sobre seus trabalhos escolares, mais atrás passava um carro de som anunciava a nova promoção e o vento estava calmo. Tudo estava normal demais, foi o que eu pensei quando um trator se aproximou da árvore ao meu lado e trabalhadores de construção atrás dando ordens ou apenas cumprindo. Cumprindo ordens apenas, não havia culpados para aquela besta de metal, que como eu internamente chamo os tratores.</p><p>Crack! E foi ao chão! Uma das árvores mais jovens.</p><p>My turn cowboy! Disse o boneco vaqueiro esquecido por uma criança de cinco quando foi esmagado indo na minha direção.</p><p>Eu realmente iria ser levada e ser transformada em algo e desaparecer como se eu nunca estivesse aqui, com as raízes fincadas nesta terra?</p><p>Um vento suave e forte lançou as minhas folhas como um "sim" zombeteiro. Ah! Realmente minha vez cowboy.</p><p>E aquela "coisa" se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, mas tudo parecia andar em câmera lenta, prolongando o que já era esperado.</p><p>Me pergunto a razão da necessidade deles de destruir as coisas belas que criam. O vivo: animais, plantas, árvores, o natural é cuidado de menos e descuidam demais é um comportamento confuso e incompreensível</p><p>Mais próximo. Dava para ver as ferrugens salientes da besta de metal.</p><p>Uma vez mais eu me faço a mesma pergunta e tudo que penso é que esse era o curso natural das coisas, um dia esse lugar deixará de existir e esses homens estarão onde minhas raízes - por pouco tempo infelizmente -, o tempo corre, guerras continuarão ou acabarão, relativo apenas. Claro, a analogia não tornou mais reconfortante o meu futuro, mas pensar que um dia os olhos da humanidade se abrirão para a natureza, é animador. Pensar nos contras não adiantará, pois assim é o depois, incerto.</p><p>O que não é incerto é a fera de metal me arrancando neste momento tendo aqueles homens, as pessoas que passam e minha última estação como testemunhas.</p><p>Ah, como sinto falta de sentir o ar de antes em mim como! antes penso eu, antes de cair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• 1: caso duvidas. Era uma semente sendo deixada na terra.<br/>2: literalmente houve o presso de crescimento dá muda onde a semente incha, se expande e cria sua raiz que vai ficando no solo e outra parte vai e terra sendo projetado seu primeiro caule.<br/>3: os dias eram contados por luas.<br/>4: literalmente seria eu e você, mas seria de sua imaginação as siglas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>